


goddammit jeremy you gay piece of shit

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the king doesn't have a queen yet because he's too busy thinking about kissing the royal adviser</p>
            </blockquote>





	goddammit jeremy you gay piece of shit

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking about how if/when a king jeremy let's play happens i'd just, want matt to be there, doesn't even have to compete, and then i made it gay,

Oh, Jeremy is an  _ excellent _ king.  He’s probably the most successful one they’ve had yet.  It’s just that it’s a bit difficult to do kingly things when his cute adviser is telling him a bunch of political mumbo-jumbo.  Alone.

 

Matt?  The cute adviser?  Well aware of how Jeremy felt.  A bit hard to not notice when you work together in private almost every day.  He just tried his best to ignore it, ignore the fact that the sweet and handsome king was interested in  _ him _ of all people, ignore the fact that those big arms could literally sweep him off his feet and neither party would mind at all.

 

Ignoring was very,  _ very _ difficult when he looked up from the paper he was reading off of to see Jeremy staring at his lips.  Matt thought that, hey, surely if he just cleared his throat all would be well.  Except after he did so, Jeremy noticeably jumped in his seat and started getting red in the face.

 

“So, uh.  King.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There’s also the topic of you getting married.”

 

He turned his gaze away and it certainly seemed like if he were standing he’d kick at the ground with the tip of his boot.  “Oh, I’d really…  Rather not.  Nobody that makes sense  _ politically _ really seems like somebody I’d actually want to marry.”

 

Now it was Matt’s turn to glance away.  “Well, I mean, you’re  _ the king, _ you could probably pick anybody in the kingdom and nobody could stop you.”

 

“No, no, only if the person was alright with it.  I’m a king, not an asshole.”

 

He leaned forward a little bit over the desk as he continued.  “...  What if somebody offered to marry you?  And you were interested, of course.”

 

Jeremy laughed a bit at that and leaned forward himself.  “Proposing to a king?  That person’s gotta be brave as hell.  I like it!”

 

Their eyes each looked back to each other, and Matt absolutely knew nothing  _ terrible _ would happen, but damn if his heart wasn’t racing like something would.  “It’s not  _ entirely _ impossible...?”

 

He leaned further to place a light peck on Matt’s lips before sitting straight again.  “...  Are  _ you _ offering?”

 

“Dude, you kidding?  Being adviser is hard enough, I don’t think I could handle that just yet.”  He shuffled his papers back into a proper stack as he stood to leave with a “but if it means you’ll do  _ that _ more often, I’m definitely considering it.”


End file.
